


[Podfic] Rough Riders

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From two spnkinkmeme prompts seeking a Sam who likes rough sex and a Dean who doesn’t like it nearly as much, but won’t admit that until Sam figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rough Riders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybel Harper (cybel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough Riders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813780) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Length:** 35:55  
 **File Size:** 38.6 MB (mp3) | 16.6 (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013060201.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013060201.zip)

Podbook and cover by cybel

For cybel on the occasion of her 111th birthday (I'm either very early or very late but at least this way I can't be accused of forgetting).


End file.
